Through the Bad Thing
by RSnFAdB
Summary: Ginny encontra-se prestes a se mudar para Londres, onde cursará a faculdade. Grandes mudanças, afasta-se da família e amigos mas há sempre um lado bom, um lado bom, loiro, com sobrenome Malfoy.


Musica: Gap, _the Kooks_

CHAPTER 1

So put a spanner it in the works,  
of Your mind,  
It's easier to work,  
But I don't mind,  
You're better in defeat so,  
Just don't try  
To take away all the things  
so dear in my life.

Ela estava dirigindo calmamente pela estrada há quase uma hora, eram quase dez horas da noite, mas mesmo assim não se sentia nem um pouco cansada, pelo contrário estava animada. Mudar de cidade é normalmente algo difícil para a maioria das pessoas, que não querem se separar dos amigos e da família, mas ela não se sentia assim, pelo menos não tanto assim. É claro que sentiria saudades, na verdade já estava sentindo, desde o momento que dobrou a esquina da Toca.

I have to break down all  
the corners of the world.  
Don't heap this praise on me.  
I know I don't deserve it.  
what's all this I see,  
Yeah you're leaving right beside me,  
And I miss you, and I need you.  
I do

/-/-/ Flashback /-/-/

Ginny havia acabado de arrumar as malas, tinha adiado esse momento nas últimas duas semanas, quando olhou em volta viu seu habitual quarto quase vazio exceto por poucos objetos, que achara melhor não levar, e sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger. Olhando seu quarto mais uma vez, percebeu quantas malas ela conseguiu usar, todas estavam cheias, e só esse fato a desanimou.

- Como você vai levar tudo isso? – Perguntou Hermione ao seu lado, cansada de empacotar tantas roupas e objetos pessoais. Nenhuma delas se considerava forte o bastante para aquela tarefa.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – Disse divertida abrindo a porta – Fred, George, Rony! – Gritou para o corredor vazio chamando os irmãos. 'Porque não se aproveitar de seus irmãos uma ultima vez antes de ir?' Pouco tempo depois eles apareceram – Vocês podem me ajudar com a bagagem, por favor? – Falou fazendo cara de coitada que sempre fazia quando queria ajuda, normalmente funcionava, principalmente com os gêmeos e Bill.

Eles, é claro, concordaram. Rony, como sempre, emburrado, mas quando viu Hermione pareceu menos irritado, ele pegou duas das malas mais próximas e foi atrás dela, tentando parecer mais forte do que realmente era... Uma coisa era certa, quando Hermione estava por perto ele de repente se tornava extremamente prestativo com Ginny e Hermione ligeiramente distraída.

Imaginando quando seu irmão ia ser homem o bastante para tomar uma atitude desceu as escadas tortas da Toca. Na sua frente podia ver Fred carregando duas malas de viagem. Passaram pela sala e foi para a rua onde havia um carro preto estacionado, colocou-as no seu novo carro, que ganhara a pouco tempo de seus pais, não era nada luxuoso, nem sequer era novo, mas não ligava, sabia que eram tempos difíceis para a família Weasley.

Quando olhou novamente em direção a casa, encontrou seus pais vindo em sua direção, sua mãe chorando por antecipação.

- Mãe! Não precisa ficar assim – Falou para a mãe quando eles a alcançaram – Londres nem é tão longe, só algumas horas de viagem! – Tentou consolá-la sem resultados positivos, pois para Molly era como se ela estivesse mudando para o outro lado do mundo – Você sabe que eu vou ver vocês todo mês, e feriados! Não precisa ficar assim – Continuou tentando, obtendo como resposta soluços cada vez mais baixos, afinal, estava dando certo.

- Ginny, querida você promete ligar todo fim de semana? – Choramingou a mãe – Sem desculpas, certo? – A ruivinha concordou rapidamente, abraçando-a forte.

- Te amo mãe.. – Sussurrou, depois se encaminhou para o pai, que estava ao lado abraçando-o também.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? – Perguntou Arthur, ela negou veemente.

- Claro que não pai! Você sabe que é muito ocupado para ficar se preocupando comigo – Exclamou levemente repreensiva, mas preocupada – Promete que você vai ficar bem e que não vai exagerar no trabalho?

- Prometo tentar – Respondeu ele sorrindo cansado, como usual, ela sorriu de volta.

- Ei! Ginny – Chamaram os gêmeos e Bill, logo após – Não vai pensando que só porque você vai viver sozinha, que agente não vai ficar de olho em você – Ameaçou Fred.

- Isso mesmo! – Concordaram George e Bill, com cara de zangados.

- E se algum daqueles garotos aprontarem com você.. – Começou Bill.

-... É bom você avisa agente, que agente dá 'um trato' nele pra você – Completou George, os três fazendo cara de irmãos malvados. Ela não pode deixar de achar graça neles, mesmo brincando (ou não) eles eram tão.. Como dizer.. Protetores (?). Ela riu baixinha, garantindo que iria avisá-los de tudo que acontecesse.

Perto deles localizou Ron, que olhava 'disfarçadamente' para Mione, chegou perto dele e sussurrou:

- Quando você vai falar com ela? – Perguntou divertida, principalmente depois que ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, característica predominante na família, ele a olhou fingindo não saber do que ela falava – Você sabia que até Percy já percebeu essa sua queda? – Provocou, e como se parecesse impossível ele adquiriu um tom ainda mais vermelho.

- Ta tão na cara assim? – Ele finalmente desistiu de resistir.

- Ta sim! Você tem que tomar uma atitude logo, antes que aquele McLaggen faça! – Avisou-o, ele pareceu sério – De qualquer forma se cuida viu? – Ela disse mudando de assunto e o abraçando – Você sabe que eu vou sentir saudades do meu irmão mais emburrado, neh? – Ela brincou e ele riu.

Pouco afastada, Ginny encontrou Mione, com uma expressão triste ela estava quieta parada perto da porta.

Só de olhá-la Ginny sentiu-se triste também, era tão difícil separar-se dos amigos de infância, quando já estava mais próxima percebeu algumas lágrimas escorrendo no rosto da amiga, abraço-a forte tentando demonstrar todo seu carinho. Era horrível com palavras, mas odiava não ter como se expressar em tal situação. Mione a conhecia o suficiente para entendê-la, e retribuiu o abraço sem conseguir conter suas lágrimas que agora caiam com mais intensidade.

- Você promete que me liga toda semana sem falta? – Ginny prometeu que sim, ela mesma não sabia o que iria fazer sem a amiga, se conheciam desde o jardim, e todos os maiores momentos de sua vida aconteceram com ela ao seu lado.

- Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que vou ligar! – Brigou com ela.

Após as despedidas entrou no carro e dirigiu lentamente observando todos, sabia que iria sentir muita falta de tudo, do jardim da casa e principalmente de todos que estavam lá a observando ir embora. Tentou guardar essa imagem na memória, e finalmente partiu sem olhar para trás até virar a esquina d'A Toca.

Estava tão animada que era difícil ficar muito triste, ela não parava de pensar como sua vida seria depois da mudança, vivendo por conta própria, ninguém para cuidar dela nem para lhe dizer o que fazer ou como fazer. Ela odiava isso.

So leave your lover now,  
it's your turn.  
Gonna see your mother now,  
I hope she's okay.  
You're better in defeat so,  
let's us not try  
To take away all the things so dear in our lives.

_Obrigada por ler. __A Autora._


End file.
